Dos Manadas
by WinKirk
Summary: Szczepan Tomislaw Stilinski y Mieczyslaw Szczesn Stilinski mejor conocidos como "Tommy" y "Stiles" Son gemelos que fueron separados al cumplir los 7 años por la corporación "Cruel" un especie de programa gubernamental que se canceló hace años y que ahora trabaja por separado, demasiado obsesionados, y eso hace que los hermanos se vuelven a ver, que los secretos salgan a la luz.


**Dos Manadas**

Szczepan Tomislaw Stilinski y Mieczyslaw Szczesn Stilinski mejor conocidos como "Tommy" y "Stiles" Son gemelos que fueron separados al cumplir los 7 años por la corporación "Cruel" un especie de programa gubernamental que se canceló hace años y que ahora trabaja por separado, demasiado enfocados –y obsesionados- en obtener criaturas sobrenaturales para utilizar como armas, juguetes que necesitan ser educados. Tommy y Stiles fueron alejados, aunque una parte de ellos aun están conectados.

Stiles se crió con su padre, siendo un humano común y corriente, hasta que cumplió los 16 años y entonces el mundo sobrenatural se abrió delante de él, sin embargo, los secretos aun están encerrados, aún duermen dentro de él, porque no hay peligro, no por el momento

Tommy por lo contrarios, fue entrenado como un científico y cazador, mente rápida y fría para poder detener a criaturas, no fue hasta que la parte más humana de él, la bondadosa, decidió que no era justo y fue lanzado a una manda de lobos por traición esperando ser devorado, solo para encontrarse con varias sorpresas, una de ellas era que era el emisario de la manada del "laberinto" y que además era una "Chispa"

La "Chispa" –Como Cruel lo conoce- es una especie de magia poderosa, puede ser blanca o negra, según sea la persona que la utilice, puede llegar a controlar media docena de lobos o en su caso, levantar muertos de la tumba, crear ilusiones o también controlar personas, elementos, luz y oscuridad, mucho poder ¿desventaja de tanto de esto? Los portadores dan parte de su vida en cada hechizo poderoso, quitando años de si mismo, por esa razón, generalmente no hay tantas chispas, además, la mayoría, o esta oculta o muertos, porque no soportan el precio.

Pero la manada de Tommy escapa del laboratorio, huyen, corren, son cazados y entonces llegan a y es cuando el caso se desata.

¿Qué pasa cuando Tommy y Stiles se encuentren? ¿Qué hay detrás de esas miradas frías y desconfiadas que tiene Tommy? ¿Porque Stiles de repente esta extraño? ¿Qué hay de especial en Tommy para que todos los lobos –seres raros- estén alrededor del moreno? ¿Stiles y Thomas harán una locura? ¿Por qué de repente, Derek y Miho tienen la necesidad de gruñirse? ¿Por qué los hermanos Stilinski nunca escuchan?

Si bueno, quizás más preguntas que respuestas, pero ese es el precio de todo ¿No?

 **Prologo**

 **-¿Qué demonios esperan? ¡Muévanse!** \- Su corazón martilleaba contra sus oídos, con fuerza, con tanta energía que le dolía en realidad, podía escuchar los pasos de los demás moverse detrás de ellos, podía escuchar los gritos de pánico de todo el lugar, las criaturas empujando puertas tratando de salir, aullidos de manadas, de lobos solitarios, de todos simplemente buscando escapar, sus manos temblaban, pero las mantenía sobre su cabeza, creando un pequeño campo de energía, una protección para ellos, están el bosque, pero él se siente todavía atrapado en aquel lugar.

Podía sentir los cuerpos calientes y rígidos de los lobos a su alrededor, como si lo estuvieran protegiendo, aunque en realidad eso hacen, Minho y Gale estaban frente suyo, uno de ellos estaba gruñendo suave, pero no estaba seguro de quien, "Sartén" –en realidad nunca llego a conocer su nombre, cuando llego, cuando fue lanzado dentro, solo se presentó de esa forma- estaba en silencio, detrás de él, observando y analizando de forma silenciosa, escuchando y mirando las sombrar moverse frente a ellos. Jorge –que en realidad es un Hellhound- mantenía sus manos encendidas, mientras que Brenda –Que en realidad es una Banshee- mantiene sus labios sellados, tensa, lista para saltar en cualquier momento, todos le rodean, protegiendo a los más pequeños y débiles de la manada.

Sobre su regazo tiene a Newt, un lobo joven y que ahora –por dios no- parece estar agonizando, soltando pequeños sollozos y quejidos que lastiman su corazón y solo quiere abrazarlo y decirle que estará bien, que va a curarlo, pero sabe que no puede, que no debe, porque solo hay un precio para ello y nadie va a dejarlo hacerlo, traga con trabajos, Aris se pega más a su cuerpo, un lobo más pequeño y delgado, con ojeras negras bajo sus ojos, pesados y que tiembla –le recuerda alguien en particular, pero no va a decirlo- a lado de Aris se encuentra Harriet –en realidad ella es una Kitsune Océano mientras que su compañera Sonya es una Kitsune trueno- que están listas para saltar y también está Vince –el lobo que parece abrazarle como si fuera un padre- puede escuchar los pasos alejados mientras una gota de sudor cae sobre su camisa y entonces, solo hay silencio, junto el marchar de los soldados que se apresuran ir más profundo, más adentro.

Un jadeo sale de sus labios cuando baja sus manos y siente un dolor punzante pasar por cada nervio de sus manos y quiere quejarse, en realidad quiere, pero solo mantiene sus labios cerrados, apretando la mandíbula mirando a su alrededor. Hay manos sobre sus brazos, como si ellos quisieran tomar su dolor, pero niega lentamente – **No hay tiempo-** dice con voz rasposa y ellos entienden.

- **Tengo el vehículo** \- Jorge murmura, sus manos vuelven a ser normales para tomar a Brenda que se acerca al mayor lo suficiente para acurrucarse entre los brazos de su "padre"

- **Ve por él** \- responde Thomas, su rostro esta salpicado de tierra, sangre y lunares que no se ven, el hombre moreno asiente, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, la chica de cabello corto asiente antes de moverse silenciosa entre la espesura y es cuando todos entienden que necesita un respiro, se alejan unos pasos, ocultos entre los árboles y es cuando las manos de Thomas se mueven con cuidado por el pelo rubio y apagado de su amigo, del alfa de la manada –más bien omega, porque ese chico, Newt fue compañero del alfa de la manada, alfa que esta muerto- trata de darle tranquilidad y el rubio sonríe, cansado, pálido y con pequeñas líneas negras que suben por sus brazos como telarañas y pasan hasta su cuello, donde se ocultan **–Vas a estar bien** \- dice, quiere creerse a si mismo, no quiere tocar las heridas que tiene, que no se curan y sangran.

- **Tommy** \- llama, al mismo tiempo que un auto se detiene, es una camioneta vieja, pero servirá se dice – **Tommy** \- llama de nuevo, pero es en vano.

- **Vas a ponerte bien** \- promete con voz rota y Newt solo suspira, porque sabe que es inútil, que el emisario de su manada solo hace lo que se le da la gana, asiente, esperando que cuando se vaya, él no se rompa.

El auto ronronea una vez más antes de desaparecer por un camino, la oscuridad va quedando atrás mientras el sol se va asomando a lo lejos, iluminado con colores mortecinos la carretera, dando de lleno a un cartel que murmura "Bienvenidos "

Cientos de kilómetros para encontrar un hogar, porque la sangre llama, la familia te espera y las sorpresas te gritan

{Y así acaba este inició. Bien varios puntos para comenzar, uno de ellos, soy nueva en estos mundos -Teen Wolf y Maze Runner- No, no he leido los libros -Soy pobre entiendame {?}- y se que muchos van a querer arrancarme la garganta por eso, pero ¡Vamos! Comprendan, puede que las películas no sean ni la mitad de buenas -o quizás si- pero me dieron feels y amo ver a Dylan lloroso y de allí nació esta idea.

Teen Wolf también es un mundo inexplorado para mi, estoy comenzando la serie -Si, oh carajo {?}- y bueno, tengo ideas, muchas ideas, así que cuando entienda un poco mejor la personalidad De Derek y esas cosas, seguro avanzo de forma fluida, porque ahora mismo seran cosas sin sentido y avanzara leeento, si, leeento, así que paciencia amigos míos.

El inició y el seguimiento de la historia sera algo confuso y salteado, puede que en algún momento ponga algo de como va la historia, otro momento ponga la vida de Thomas como fue en el laberinto y como fueron tratados, como flashbacks de ambos, muchos sentimientos y cosas así, quizás allá mpreg. ¿Los nombres? El segundo nombre de Stiles me lo saque de la manga ¿Ok? porque me gustan las cosas raras, y el de Thomas también me lo saque de la manga porque Yolo, así que ni pregunten.

Otra cosa es que no tengo Beta -estoy más sola que soledad- así que si alguien quiere serlo será bienvenido {?} porque necesitaré ayuda y consejos e ideas, así que manden un mensaje privado y hablamos. Y si, si alguien alguna vez quiere un especial, que seguramente vaya a meter en este fic, puede pedirlo, solo diga que pareja o momento quieren y haré lo que pueda por ustedes, Consejos, ideas, gruñidos, amenazas, arranques de garganta, cualquier cosa es bienvenida, pero por favor, tengame poco de pieda.

Y creo que es todo, si llegaste hasta aquí, te doy un abrazo y un beso y lloro a tus pies porque estoy tan nerviosa que ya no se que estoy escribiendo.

En fin, quizás dentro de unos días -según como vaya esto- suba el primer capitulo~

Un saludo y gracias por su atención


End file.
